I ONLY DATE BAD BOYS
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Solo salgo con chicos malos! Lucy Levy Juvia Erza Charle Wendy Etc!- Soy un buen chico malo! Natsu Gajeel Gray Jellal Happy Romeo Etc!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima!**

**:::::**

* * *

**I ONLY DATE BAD BOYS**- eso es lo que decía su pequeña camisilla, en letras grandes para que todos aquellos hombres pervertidos la vieran, combinada con esa faldita rosa opaco, ella ni cuenta se daba que cruel era.

Bueno si ella insistía en ser así yo insistiría en ser como soy, ohh vamos todos saben cómo soy, un chico que no piensa antes de actuar, que destruye cosas a su paso, no cumple reglas vamos eso me hace un buen chico malo y eso fue lo que le dio una idea!

**SUPER BAD BOY- **eso es lo que decía mi camisa de mangas largas con pequeños orificios quemados con mi fuego, mis cabellos alborotados color rosa mi amada bufanda en mi cuello con unos pantalones rojos y unas botas negras.

Me dirigí corriendo alado suyo ''Ha' eso fue lo que pensé al ver a esos pervertidos desviar sus miradas ya no la miraban y si lo hacían rápidamente se posaban en mi incluso esos ojos chocolates lo hicieron.

**Natsu que rayos estas…** no la deje terminar sonreí pícaramente mientras ella me veían sonrojada por mi acción de llevar una de mis manos a su mentón y subir su mirada chocolate para que chocara con la negra mía, nuestros alientos se cruzaron.

**Soy tu chico malo-** fue lo último que dije, un beso apasionado que ni todo el agua o hielo del mundo incluso tierra podría apagar.

El flash de una cámara nos desconcentro para soltarnos maldije por lo bajo antes de mirar que era, pero unas palabras me interrumpieron de atacarlo a muerte.

**Se gusssssssssssssstan-** dijo burlonamente un gato azul con alas con sus patitas sobre su boca y sus mejillas coloreadas de un celeste cielo de su cuello colgaba una lacrima fotografica.

Lucy y yo nos miramos por unos segundos para luego sonreír radiantes y es que ya no valía la pena negar lo que sentíamos y también en parte nuestra risa se debió a que Happy llevaba una camisilla con las palabras**- BAD CAT-**

* * *

**:::::**

**Hahaha que tal estuvo?**

**Bueno Hiro Mashima lo volvió a hacer por eso lo amamos no?**

**Bueno en esta historia todo se tratara de chicas buenas y chicos malos!**

**Hoy le toco a mi especialidad el NaLu después vendrás las demás parejas que me gustan!**

* * *

**Los quiero Lucy Conejita se despide!**


	2. No quiero- GaLe-

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_Este fic contiene un poco de OoC, ya que aun no me acostumbro muy bien a Levy xD _

* * *

**¡No quiero!**

* * *

**Otra vez leyendo-** escupió con desagrado- **es que no te cansas**- tomo el libro en una de sus manos, llamando así por fin la atención de la pequeña maga.

**Que haces devuélvemelo-** exigió con una mirada de reproche- **lo estoy leyendo-** estiro sus manos como símbolo de que se lo devolviera sin embargo el pelinegro elevo sus manos por sobre su cabeza.

**No quiero-** eso sonó muy infantil.

**Que me lo devuelvas Gajeel-** rugió la maga de escritura sólida. El ojirojo la miro con burla y esquivo el intento de agarrar el libro que tuvo Levy.

Gajeel estaba inclinado hacia atrás apoyado por una mesa del gremio, mientras Levy estaba casi sobre el tratando de alcanzar el libro estirando lo mas que podía sus brazos – sin embargo no conseguía nada mas que acercarse mas al cuerpo del dragón slayer de hierro- que sonreía con superioridad ante la divertida mirada de sus compañeros de Fairy Tail.

**No te lo devolveré-** volvió a escupir-** Enana deja de leer tanto-** reprocho.

**Que me lo devuelvas-** volvió a reclamar.

**No quiero-** con el mismo tono infantil. Levy paro sus intentos de alcanzar el libro, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rosa- le encantaba como el gran Redfox decía esa frase lo dejaba muy niño- tierno para ella.

**Devuélvemelo Gajeel-** advirtió con severidad tanto que Gajeel sintió un pequeño escalofrió por su columna vertebral, advirtiéndole así que la pequeña maga estaba llegando a su limite.

**Hay cosas más interesantes que un libro-** sugirió, para luego inclinarse y robar un pequeño beso de la maga de escritura sólida que quedo fría de la _sorpresa_ y con un rubor muy notorio-** Como estas-** completo al separase lentamente de ella.

**¡Levy! -** se escucho desde el medio del gremio- **que no vez que el cabeza de metal solo quiere un poco de tu atención-** se burlo Natsu con una de sus manos sobre su boca y sus cachetes un poco inflados. Gajeel enrojeció y Levy reacciono por fin, riendo por lo bajo.

**Cierra la boca Salamander-** rugió mientras dejaba el libro en las manos de la duendecilla de Fairy Tail, después dirigió sus fuertes pasos para el lugar donde se encontraba Natsu en pose de defensa.

Levy miro el libro sonriendo, luego dirigió su vista a la pelea que tenían ambos Dragón Slayer- **Se supone que eres un chico malo-** murmuro. Gajeel siempre la molestaba y siempre se metía en problemas – era malo- pero para ella no era tan malo, aunque en la intimidad le encantaba que su novio sea muy malo.

* * *

**:::**

**:::**

**:::**

_No se si las palabras sean muy de ellos, pero voy mejorando con esta pareja poco a poco porque me encantan!_

* * *

**Gajeel Redfox y Lucy Heartfilia son mis personajes favoritos de Fairy Tail y Levy y Natsu para mi son sus parejas indicadas!**

Aunque la verdad me gustan casi todos los personajes de Fairy Tail, Hiro-sensei hace muy bien sus personajes haha!

**¡Lucy Conejita los quiere!**


	3. Era algo malo bueno- JeRza-

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Era algo malo bueno**

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso sus mejillas encendidas de un rojo fuerte, de sus labios no paraban de salir gemidos de placer, su senos saltaban mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por la falta de aire, de sus labios salía un pequeño hilo de saliva, sus manos se encontraban enterrando sus uñas en los hombros del peli azul que estaba bajo de ella. Se encontraban parados ella pegada a la pared enredando sus piernas en las caderas del ex miembro de ERA. El mantenía sus manos en los muslos de Titania mientras daba una y otra estocada, saliendo y entrando con lentitud, rapidez, gimiendo su nombre de vez en cuando, su cabeza estaba enterrado en el hueco del hombro y cuello de su amada mordiendo su cuello con descaro.

Pedía mas a cada minuto que pasaba, quien la viera en ese estado, se encontraban en el gremio en el segundo piso, se supone que no debían de hacer eso ahí al menos.

Su cabello rojo de pegaba a su espalda igual que sus flequillos a su rostro, suspirando por cada caricia y gritando en el momento que Jellal apreso y succiono uno de sus pezones en su boca. El no se encontraba en mejor estado su cabello estaba húmedo por el sudor, de su cuello finas gotas de aquel liquido salado viajaban por su pecho, bajando a sus abdominales resaltándolos mas.

Llevaban haciéndolo toda la noche esta era quizás la quinta vez, ahí la causa de su estado sudoroso, igual de cómo describía aquellos libros que ella siempre leía en la soledad de su cuarto, las manos de Jellal había recorrido cada parte de su cuerpo besado cada parte sensible y mordido cada lugar que a el le parecía apetecible. Claro ella habia hecho lo mismo habia lamido sus perfectos abdominales mordido sus labios, tocado su trasero, lamió y chupo su miembro igual que el beso y lamió sus labios de abajo.

Habia acariciado y mordido sus hombros aquellos fuertes brazos y imponente espalda que la hacían de cierto modo borrar toda inseguridad tonta que poseyera respecto a lo que hacían, Jellal fue un criminal y por mucho tiempo un prófugo, hasta que claro - ayudo a salvar el mundo- y el consejo no tuvo mas opción que perdonarle varios años de prisión, y con un poco de ayuda del Maestro se decidió que Jellal pasaría ahora –toda su vida- como un mago de Fairy Tail dándole su completa lealtad a ese gremio. Costo mucho que aceptara a ''no pagar todos sus pecados'' pero con una buena paliza de parte de Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y sorprendentemente de Laxus, Cobra y el maestro decidió que estar en Fairy Tail además de ser su ''salvación'' también seria el ''pago'' a todos sus pecados.

**¡Ahh…Jellal!-** habia suspirado una vez mas su nombre, estirando sus cabellos azules de su nuca por el recorrido de electricidad y de globos explotando en su estomago como advertencia de que llegaría al clímax.

**¡Erza!-** habia pronunciado con una voz ronca con rasgos de un deseo incontrolable- **¡Ahh...!-** llevo sus manos a estrujar uno de los dos senos de Erza.

De un movimiento brusco Erza provoco que cayeran sobre la alfombra del piso, las manos de Jellal fueron a su cintura para aumentar el ritmo, sus gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes y las palabras que trataban de pronunciar no salían por la falta de aire, mientras permanecía arriba de el, siendo tomada por el, no parecía querer parar mostrándolo con el rítmico movimiento que tenia sus caderas. Sus manos seguían acariciando el cuerpo de Jellal hasta que el momento llego, se agarro fuertemente de los hombros de Fernández enterrando sus uñas llegando así al tan ansiado clímax, poco después gracias a sus paredes contraídas y el ritmo desesperado de las penetraciones Jellal también acabo.

Después de unos minutos pudo sentir como una de las manos de Jellal viajaba a acariciar su cabello, mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban, ella sonrió ante la caricia y sintió en su corazón que el también lo hacia pero de una manera mas libidinosa. Jellal tenia un lado malo, aunque no lo aparentara era un pervertido y eso era algo malo bueno. Porque solo Erza sabe lo bueno que era, es y seguro será.

**Mi primer JeRza, haha no creo que me haya salido bien, pero espero que les guste!**

**Gracias por Leerlo!**

**¡Lucy Conejita se despide!**


End file.
